The Proposal
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Jacob picks Renesmee up from College one day and takes her to their special place...and proposes to her. JacobXNessie.


Renesmee got up from her table, grabbed her books and shoved them into her bag; not caring if they bent or ripped. She walked through the turn-styles of the library and walked quickly towards the Campuses exit.

Renesmee came to halt quickly.

"Ah, Miss Cullen...have you finished the latest assignment?"

"Um, oh, y-yes...I have left it on your desk in your office." She smiled politely. She couldn't help but look around the college professor towards the windows.

"Oh...is someone coming to pick you up today? Your Farther, Mother?" He asked out of curiosity.

"N-no...my most important person." She beamed. The professor was confused and would have pulled a confused look at her, if he was not used to Renesmee's un-usual ways of categorising people. So he smiled and nodded his head, moving out of her way.

"I'll see you tomorrow Professor!" She waved and ran towards the stairs.

"No running! You'll fall." He yelled after her.

Renesmee walked out of the College's doors and down to the sidewalk; looking up and down the street. A frown came over her face.

A loud bike roared up the street and her head spun round to look in its direction. People in the street started to move away from the road and closer towards the college. The bike's engine stopped and the man on the bike looked over at the young brown-red haired girl.

She –practically- skipped over to him; a huge grin on her face. "Hey you." She said in her beautiful perfect voice, that the man loved so much.

"Hey..." He said back in his usual deep voice, which only made her smile bigger.

Renesmee moved closer to him and although he was sat on his bike she had to lean up to his face...so she could gently press her lips against his and in turn he pressed his against hers; a little rougher than she was doing.

Renesmee pulled away, only for Jacob to pull her back towards him as he pressed his lips against hers again. She pulled away smiling. "Stop it..." She giggled.

"Why? We actually have an audience..." He smirked at her and motioned to the people on the street watching them. Most of the people had a somewhat disgusted look plastered on their faces...and others didn't seem to care or they were looking around trying not to look at them. "Maybe we should go a little further...ya think they'd still watch?" He asked jokingly as he smirked at her; he placed his hand on her bum and pulled her close again.

She giggled loudly and placed her hand over her mouth. She used the same hand to smack his shoulder playfully. "Stop that, now." She laughed and climbed on to the back of the bike.

"You sure?"

"Jake."

He laughed once and turned the bike's key. "Why don't you all take a fucking picture?" He yelled and pulled back into the road.

* * *

"Jacob...where are we going?" Renesmee asked; she had lifted herself up off the seat, so she could talk in his ear and make sure he heard her.

"Someplace." He answered.

"Someplace..." She repeated. "But where?"

"Wait and see, Nessie..." Jacob grinned.

A short while later Jacob's bike came to a slow stop. Renesmee looked around. They were on a walkway which led into the woods...towards...their special place. A place that only Jacob and Nessie knew about.

Jacob climbed off the bike and picked Nessie up off it, placing her gently on the ground. He smiled down at her and took her hand.

She smiled...she loved the way his hand was so big...the way it completely engulfed her own.

Jacob started to walk towards the trees, pulling Nessie with him.

Jacob had stopped walking and was now pacing back and forth slowly across the space. They had stopped in their special place...it was a beautiful place filled with flowers and trees...Jacob would bring her here when she was a child..._'such a long time ago.'_ She thought.

Renesmee looked at Jacob, who was still pacing. "Jake...what is it? What's wrong?"

"Just give me a minute Nessie..." Jacob said. _'Please...please...don't go mad...' _He thought. "Here goes!"

Nessie gave him a confused look. "Here goes? Here goes what?"

Jacob walked over to Renesmee and grabbed her shoulders tightly, pulling her close to him. He bent down and pressed his lips against hers. Jacob always kissed roughly...it was who he was...but...for once...he was been gentle. He pulled away and stared down into her eyes.

"What's wrong with you, why so gentle?" She laughed, but stopped when she realised Jacob had a _very_ serious look on his face.

"You love me, right?" He asked.

"Wha-...yes, of course I do. What's this about?"

Jacob's grip on her arms tightened. "So, you'd do _anything _for me? All I'd have to do is ask?" Renesmee pulled away from him; a suspicious look on her face. "What?" He asked.

"Is this about sex?"

Jacob could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks as his face turned a light red colour. "W-what?"

"You're a guy...I get it, seriously I do...and I know we tried to...t-that time and it isn't actually dangerous for us two to do it...but I just got...I just..." Renesmee mumbled.

"Nessie! B-be quiet, that has nothing to do with this!"

Nessie looked up to him with an innocent, confused look. "Then what is it?"

"You love me, don't you?" He asked again.

"Jake...I just said I do...and do you really need to ask that? I love you Jacob, you and only you!"

Jacob smiled widely. "I love you, Nessie...there's no one else...just you..." He started. Jacob got down on to one knee and looked into Nessie's eyes.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"I got you are a ring earlier today...it's your size and everything...so, I was wondering...Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

Renesmee's eyes widened.

"Oh...here...the ring..."Jacob pulled a small black velvet box out of his back pocket and opened it. The ring was placed in the middle; it was a silver ring, with a small clear diamond in the middle.

Jacob continued to look into Nessie's eyes. When she didn't reply, he looked down at the ring and stood up. "I-I know it's simple...boring even...I probably could have borrowed some money from Edward or someone...but _I_ wanted to buy it for you...not use _someone else's_ money..."

"It's beautiful..." Nessie said quietly. Jacob looked at her. "Oh, I'm sorry...I missed it...ask me again."

He frowned confused. "What?"

"Ask me again." She repeated.

"Oh, err...Renesmee Cullen, will you marry me?" He asked. It was a double question...he was asking her the question but...also asking her if that is what she wanted repeating.

She smiled; it was a wide happy smile. "Renesmee Black...I like the sound of that..."

Jacob grinned at her. She threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her up to him. "I love you." He said before pressing his lips against hers.

'_Ah, it must have been nerves last time...' _Renesmee thought as Jake held and kissed her roughly. She managed to pull away, although she didn't really want to...but she _had_ to see the look on his face...

"But _you_ have to tell my family..." She grinned. His eyes widened and mouth fell open. She chuckled at him and he grinned back. "I guess I could always stand next to you..."

Jacob put Nessie back onto the ground. "You guess?" He asked.

She grinned at him. "Well, if I feel like it..." She started to run towards the trees. He grinned and ran after her.

* * *

End!

Thanks for reading! I'm actually writting a second part to this, so hope you guys liked it :)


End file.
